


Politics

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-29
Updated: 2003-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Politics make strange bedfellows.





	Politics

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian hung his head as he closed the loft’s door behind Stockwell. Brian had put his jeans on when the knock came, but Justin was still wrapped up in the couch throw. They had been in the middle of some hot sex when they were interrupted. The “Secret Avenger” posters were scattered on the floor where Stockwell had thrown them when he realized what they were. The look he gave Brian was one of pure malice and a declaration of war.  
Brian leaned against the door, and rested his forehead on the cool metal. He felt Justin come up behind him and wrap his arms around his waist. Justin rested his cheek on Brian’s back, and just held him.  
“I am so fucked.”  
“Why?”  
Brian turns around and looks at Justin like he is insane, “Where have you been for the last ten minutes?”  
“This isn’t about you.”  
“Care to explain that Sunshine.” The walls were going up.  
“Brian, I did the posters, you had nothing to do with it. Who cares that you know me? You can’t tell me what to do, or stop me,” this was a declaration in more ways than one, “Your position in Stockwell’s campaign is to advise him, not go after his enemies.”  
Brian was shocked. He was expecting Justin to lay into him like everyone else, that he had gotten himself into this mess. But he forgot, Justin wasn’t like that, he was “onto” Brian Kinney. “Somehow, I think after what he witnessed here today, Jim won’t be quite so quick to believe that scenario.”  
“Who cares who you’re fucking? I did the posters, it’s my statement. It’s not about you at all. If anyone can convince him of that it’s you.” Justin reached up and grabbed Brian for a long hard kiss, “Now I think we can spend our Sunday afternoon doing better things than talking about Jim Stockwell.”  
Justin took Brian’s hand and led him to the bedroom. He removed Brian’s jeans and gently pushed him onto the bed. Justin sensed his lover was tired, and not just physically. He knew what Brian needed. Once Brian was in place on the bed, Justin crawled on top of him and straddled his hazel-eyed lover. He reached under the pillow for the ever present tube of lube. He generously coated his fingers, and leaned down to kiss Brian while his fingers prepared Brian’s hole. He broke the kiss and looked into Brian’s eyes. The hazel orbs spoke volumes, and silently gave Justin permission. Justin hadn’t topped Brian since that night after Sap’s party. Justin crawled down and replaced his finger with his tongue. He lowly stretched the tight hole, and nibbled and stroked the sensitive area. Brian arched up, and offered Justin more access. His fingers ran through the golden hair of his lover.  
“Justin … oh god … I need …”  
“What baby, what do you need?”  
“You … inside of me …”  
Justin didn’t need anymore words. He grabbed a condom and quickly sheathed his cock, and generously covered it with lube. He gently lifted Brian’s legs onto his shoulders. He stretched up until his lips found Brian’s, and gently eased his cock into Brian’s tight hole. He slowly eased inside, until he was embedded inside his lover. Brian wrapped his arms around Justin’s waist, and held him inside while they kissed. When both men began to groan, the lovemaking began. Justin didn’t want to fuck Brian, he wanted to make love to him, wanted to comfort him. He withdrew gently and then slammed back inside. As their passion grew, Justin’s thrusts became faster. He continued to assault Brian’s anus and prostate until the two were ready to fly over the edge. When the orgasm came, they came together in a flash of blinding light. Justin collapsed on top of Brian, and his lover just held onto him while their breathing returned to normal.

***

The next morning, Brian found himself alone in the bed. He looked over and found Justin getting dressed. “Where the fuck are you going? You don’t have class today.”  
Justin spoke as he pulled his sweatshirt over his head, “I have a ten-o-clock shift at the diner.”  
Brian looked over at the clock, “It’s only eight.”  
“I know, but I have to catch the bus, get home, shower, change and be back at the diner by ten. I certainly don’t want to show up at the diner ‘in the same stunning ensemble’ I was wearing yesterday.”  
Brian chuckled at that memory, “So when are you gonna just move back in?”  
Justin looked him squarely in the eyes, “Probably never.”  
Brian was not expecting this. He figured Justin was just biding his time until Brian asked him to move back in, “Why not?”  
Justin sat on the bed and looked at Brian, “When am I going to be the only guy you fuck?”  
Brian answered automatically, “Never.”  
Justin stood up, “That’s why.”  
Brian started to get pissed, he wondered when Justin was going to hit him with this shit, “Look, you said when we got back together …”  
Justin interrupted him, “I know what I said, and I meant it, and still do. I know you will always fuck other men. I also know that I have a special place in your life and what you do with them has nothing to do with us, and yes, we are an ‘us.’ But I have learned something about myself in this past year or so. I’ve lived with two people, you and Ethan. I’ve come to understand that although my head may know one thing, my heart wants something else. When I lived with you, I knew where we stood, we weren’t monogamous, we weren’t dykes, but my heart wanted and believed something different. That’s when I got bitter, and I started to hate you.” Brian never expected such an admission from Justin, he hated him? Justin saw the doubt in Brian’s eyes, and quickly kissed the clouds away.  
“When I lived with Ethan, I thought I knew what I had, but he lied to me, and that was a million times worse than anything that ever happened between us. You never promised me anything, he did. I realized that the next time I shared a home with someone, it would be a committed, faithful relationship, and I won’t rush into it.”  
Brian understood what Justin was telling him, “I see.”  
“I know where we stand, and what we mean to each other, I’m fine with where we stand, but please don’t ask me again, I don’t want to have to tell you no.”  
Brian nodded. Justin kissed him, “Later.”  
“Later,” and he was gone.

***

Brian walked into the diner around nine-thirty. Deb immediately laid into him, “Where’s Sunshine?”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Well he has a shift today, so where is he?”  
“Deb. In case you have forgotten, we don’t live together anymore, I’m not his keeper.”  
“Asshole!”  
Brian had had enough, “Why Deb, why am I such an asshole?”  
She just glared at him and turned away. Brian was really sick of her shit. Didn’t she realize that mouthing off to the news cameras like some reject from “The Osbournes” actually helped Stockwell. All he had to do was come up with an eloquent rebuttal, and he wins. At that moment, Justin walked into the diner, looking fresh and beautiful. Brian decided to tease, “Why Sunshine, what a stunning ensemble you have today!”  
Justin smiled his patented smile at Brian, and did a little twirl, “I’m glad you like it!”  
The patrons of the diner knew they were seeing a private moment between the reunited “Royal Couple.” Brian pulled Justin onto his lap and kissed him, “Hey baby!”  
“Hey! How are you?”  
“Well since I just had my ass chewed out by Deb …”  
“I thought that was me chewing your ass?”  
“I like it better when you do it.”  
The two lovers touched foreheads, and continued their conversation in private, “What are you going to do?”  
“Resign.”  
Justin gently kissed Brian, “Call me when you’re done.”  
“Ok baby,” Brian kissed Justin one more time, and left the diner.

***

Brian reluctantly walked into his office. Cynthia was waiting for him, “Vance wants to see you in his office.”  
“I figured.”  
Brian entered his partner’s office, he wasn’t surprised to see Jim Stockwell in the office. “Gentlemen.”  
Jim started first, “Someone I have trusted has been sabotaging me right from the beginning …”  
Brian felt Justin’s strength surge through him, “I’m sorry, Jim but you have that wrong.”  
“Excuse me? Did I not find those … propaganda posters at your home when I came to see you yesterday?”  
“I won’t lie to you. The only thing I am guilty of, is knowing the artist who has been designing these posters.” Stockwell snorted at that statement, “Yes, he is my lover, but I did not know what he was doing when those posters first appeared. I did find out it was him, but I have no power to stop him.”  
“You are working on my campaign!”  
“Yes, I am, and my job is to advise you how to handle these derogatory attacks, I can’t stop them.”  
“But your lover …”  
“… is exercising his right of free speech. The last time I checked, Free speech was still a part of the Constitution.”  
“but …”  
“Jim, I have no right to try and suppress someone’s right to express his views, even if he is my lover. However, I am resigning from your campaign.”  
Stockwell had been prepared to fry Brian’s balls, but he realized the truth in the ad-exec’s argument, “Why?”  
“Conflict of interest.” With that, Brian walked out of the office.

***

Brian collapsed in his chair, he wasn’t surprised to find Vance hot on his heels. Brian looked up at his partner, “What?”  
“What the fuck are you doing?”  
“Excuse me?”  
“To say you were caught with your pants down is an understatement.”  
“I won’t lie, it looks bad, but everything I just said to Stockwell is the god’s honest truth. It doesn’t matter that I know the person behind the ‘anti-Stockwell’ campaign. I don’t have the right to tell him what to do. A citizen, expressing their views is something given to us in the Constitution.”  
“But why quit the campaign, if that’s how you feel?”  
“Like I said, conflict of interest.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“It’s personal, and that’s all I’ll say. If you want to continue, by all means, go ahead.” Brian wanted this conversation to end, he needed to call Justin.

***

Justin worked his shift at the diner anxiously. He was waiting to hear from Brian. He was worried about the scene his lover was going to have to face. Debbie invited him to dinner at the house, but when he told her he would need to check with Brian, she immediately became cold. The invitation was for Justin alone, he declined. Around noon, his cell phone rang. He checked the caller ID, Brian’s office, “How did it go?”  
“I resigned.”  
“Are you ok?”  
“Well my ass is still here.”  
Justin chuckled, “How about your balls?”  
“You’ll have to check that for me.”  
“You got it!”  
“What time do you get off?”  
“Six.”  
“I’ll pick you up.”  
“Ok, I’ll see you then.”

***

Brian got to the diner around six-fifteen. He sat at the counter, and Justin jumped into his lap and kissed him, “Whoa Sunshine, you just saw me this morning!”  
“I missed you, and I wanted to make sure you were in tact.” Justin grabbed Brian’s ass, “Hmm … still there.” He then grabbed Brian’s balls, “Ok, they’re still there too.”  
Brian laughed at his young lover’s scrutiny, “Yes dear, I return to you, all in one piece.”  
Justin just smiled at him. Debbie glared at Brian, but had to ask, “What happened that would make Sunshine need to check your ass and balls.”  
Brian debated what to say, “I quit working for Jim Stockwell today.”  
Debbie’s face burst into a huge grin, “Well it’s about time. We’re having dinner at my place, go home, get out of your suit and be there by eight.”  
Brian was about to answer when Justin spoke up, “Sorry Deb, we have plans.”  
Justin grabbed Brian’s hand and dragged him out of the diner.  
Brian was extremely confused when they hit the sidewalk, “What was that all about? We didn’t have any plans.”  
Justin refused to look Brian in the eye, “She asked me over to dinner earlier today.”  
“So what’s the problem?”  
“You weren’t included in the invitation I received earlier. But now that she knows you aren’t working for Stockwell, all of a sudden she includes you in the invitation.”  
Brian was shocked. He was used to Debbie, and her tirades. When he pissed her off, he was frozen out. But once he did something right, all was forgiven, that was just how it went. He knew Justin was trying to protect him, but this was the game that had been played for years, “Justin, I appreciate how you feel, but this is just how the game is played. I do something to piss Debbie off, I get the cold shoulder, but then I do something right, and we go back to status quo.”  
Justin turned to Brian, eyes blazing, “But that doesn’t make it right. I am so sick of this shit!”  
Brian had a feeling Justin was talking about more than Debbie, “What are you talking about?”  
“I’m talking about they way they all treat you! It’s ok for them to tear into you, ridicule you and tear you down, but when one of them needs a favor they come to you with their hands out! You think I don’t know that Ted and Emmett both went to you, begging you to get Ted off, and you did it. But they are the same people who are calling you a selfish bastard and a prick because you are trying to do your business. You get Ted off, but are you invited to the little soiree that they had for Emmett to practice his party skills? No! You accept the way they treat you, but that doesn’t mean that I have to!”  
“Justin, calm down. You don’t think I am aware of this ‘family’ dynamic? That’s just how it is. Regardless, they are a hell of a lot better than the family that I was born into. I appreciate that you would take up this sword for me, but I am asking you not to. They are still my family. Now let’s go to Deb’s for dinner, and hear the mundane details of our friend’s lives. Please … do this for me. Back off.”  
Justin looked at his lover, he saw the pleading in Brian’s eyes. “Ok, we can go to Deb’s for dinner and I will keep my mouth shut.”  
Brian nodded his gratitude, and went back into the diner to tell Deb they would be at dinner after all.

***

Dinner was an exercise in futility. Debbie wasted no time in telling everyone that Brian had quit the Stockwell campaign. Everyone had their two cents to offer, the most common concession was that Brian finally came to his senses when Stockwell had the backroom at Babylon closed. Justin had remained unusually quiet during the entire meal. Brian had kept his hand tightly on Justin’s leg under the table. The final straw came when Debbie joked that Brian finally came to his senses when someone came in and castrated the only thing important to him … his dick.  
Justin couldn’t stand anymore, he pushed back his chair and shook Brian’s hand off his knee. Oblivious to everyone’s gaze, he grabbed his jacket and headed out the front door. Brian got up and quickly followed him. Unnoticed by either man, everyone followed and stood by the screen door, and heard their entire conversation.  
“What are you doing?”  
“I’m sorry Brian, I tried. You want to sit in there and let them emasculate you go ahead. But I won’t sit around and watch it happen. I have too much respect for you.”  
“Justin …”  
“What, are you going to tell me that’s just how they are? Well that’s bullshit, you don’t have to put up with that. That’s fine if you want to, but I don’t want to hear it or see it. You are worth so much more than they give you credit for, but you sit there and let them belittle you at every turn. Why? Stand up for yourself, grow some balls! I know you had a shitty time growing up, and I know that Deb, Vic and Michael were there for you, but you let them treat you like shit! Well, I think you are better than that, and I’m not going to stand around and watch them treat you like that!”  
At that moment, a cab passed by, Justin hopped in and drove away.

***  
The gang stood inside the house in silence. No one knew what to say, for Justin had spoken the truth. They always used Brian as their whipping post, but they also expected him to bail them out of every mess they got themselves into. They had never heard it put into words until tonight.

***

Brian watched the cab pull away. His heart sank. He knew that Justin had spoken the truth. But the gang had been his primary support system for so long, he just accepted his role. No one had ever stood up to him, and told him he deserved something better, not until now.  
“It must be amazing to have someone love you like that.”  
Brian turned around, and saw the last person he ever expected … Melanie. The two adversaries stared into each others eyes, “You want to get a drink?”  
Brian wasn’t sure if he wanted to take Mel up on her offer, but he needed someone, and his blonde had driven away, “Sure, let’s go.”  
Brian and Melanie found themselves at a dive bar around the corner from Deb’s. “He’s right you know.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Everyone treats you like shit, and you take it.”  
“Well wouldn’t that include you?”  
“I treat you like shit because I think you are a selfish, narcissistic asshole. I don’t treat you like shit, and then ask you for things.”  
“That’s true Mel, you don’t.”  
“So why do you put up with it?”  
“They’re my family.”  
“They treat you worse than anyone I’ve ever seen, and you take your licks and keep on going, I’ve never understood it, and I’m not about to try.”  
Brian was silent for several minutes, then he finally spoke, “I didn’t know it would be like this.”  
“What?”  
“I thought I could do my job, and keep it out of my personal life.”  
“You didn’t expect Stockwell to go after us?”  
“No, I figured he had his agenda, I would do my job and get the hell out of Dodge.”   
“Sounds like you, so what happened?”  
“He started fucking with my family, my life.”  
“So what did you do?”  
“I helped Justin hang his posters.”  
“Justin did those?”  
“He sure did, stood right up to the powers that be.”  
“He’s an amazing kid.”  
“No, he’s an amazing man.”  
Melanie pondered this revelation, “You love him don’t you?” Brian offered no answer, so Mel pressed on, “Why aren’t the two of you living together?”  
“He won’t.”  
“Why?”  
“He won’t live with me again unless he knows he’s the only guy I’m fucking.”  
Mel decided to go for broke, “Is he?”  
Before he could think, Brian answered, “Yes.”  
You could have knocked Melanie off her chair with a feather, “He doesn’t know does he?”  
“No.”  
“Why don’t you tell him?”  
“I’m scared.”  
“Of what?”  
“That he’ll leave again.”  
“The only reason he left in the first place was because you wouldn’t tell him. I’m willing to bet if you tell him, he’ll never leave again. But you have to take me home first.”  
Brian smiled at Mel, the first smile he had ever given her, “Get in the car!”

***

Brian stood at Justin’s door, more unsure of himself than he had ever been. He knocked and shortly found himself face to face with Justin.  
“Brian, what are you doing here?”  
“I want you to come home.”  
Justin’s eyes clouded, “Brian, I asked you not to ask me again.”  
“There was a silent condition there Sunshine.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“What I heard was to not ask you unless I was willing to meet your conditions.”  
“Are you?”  
“Yes.” The answer was given by Justin launching himself into Brian’s arms.


End file.
